Same Mistakes
by Willow Mellark
Summary: Katniss Everdeen age 17 is facing the world today and trying to figure boys. When a boy comes to her in a dream her life starts changing in more ways then you can imagine. Will Katniss Find love or get hurt. Just heads up Gale is Katniss age.
1. Chapter 1

**Gale is Katniss's age in this and they are best friends. I hope you guys like this. Katniss's mother has just broken her wrist and Katniss is annoyed how bad her life gets at time. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters**

Why me. This stuff always happens to me. No one else my age would be looking after a family and working to help pay the bills. My only light of sunshine is my beautiful sister Prim. Well actually it's Primrose but we all call her Prim. There is one thing about Prim is once you have met her you won't be able not to love her. Sometimes she is the only thing that keeps me going.

When my dad died if it probably weren't for kindness of neighbours and prim we wouldn't be here today. She was the one that kept me going after the horrible car crash. Now I am in grade 12 about to finish. Final are 3 weeks away then last week of school is 2 weeks after.

My entire 2 _'friend'_ and best friend are talking about wanting me to go but I don't want to go to that stupid thing but both of them don't have dates. My mum and sister also want me to go but not even my sister could get me to go. Back to my mums broken wrist. The lady handed me papers to fill out then we could leave and go home.

Once we get home I tuck Prim and my mum in then do homework. I get a text from Gale.

G (Gale): Hey do you want me 2 pick u and Prim up 2morrow.

Me: You know tomorrow is spelt with a to not a 2 and u is spelt like you. Yes please J.

G: Ok so can YOU come to prom

Me: Yes but no I am not going and you spelt you right.

G: Thank you and Please you need to come it will be fun promise. Just remember if you say 'no' Madge will keep asking you until you say yes.

Me: Well you put it that way no. Bye going to bed.

G: you are no fun

Me: I know. Bye

G: Bye

I go have a shower and go to bed. My dream was about this Blond head I could only see his back. We were at prom and when I was about to tap his shoulder I woke up. I got up and got dressed. Today I was wearing tank top that said _'Love isn't Love Until You Have Met the One'_ and my jeans with love hearts on them. I go down get a banana. Tell my mum to take her meds for her arm and depression. Then grab Prim toast and lunch and then we are out of the door into Gale's sport car. It is so cool.

As I hop in Gale says, "Doesn't someone look fancy today." I role my eye and off we go Prim and Gale are talking to day while I am day dreaming about the blond he looked so familiar it isn't funny. I was doing this until Gale said, "so catnip are you coming to the Prom or do I need to get Madge to keep asking." Prim joins in, "Yeah catnip aren't you going to the prom."

"If I say yes will you guys leave this subject alone."

At the same time the say loudly, "Yes we will"

"Guess I am Going to this stupid thing." The rest of the time they talked about prom wether I just looked at the view like normal. Once we get to school we go our separate ways. Me and Gale walk to our lockers. When I get out of the car like normal all eyes are on me. Boys stare because of my body it is what they would call _'a body made in heaven' _and girls glares say _'don't touch Gale he is mine'_. Gale is good looking but to me he is a brother not a future boyfriend.

Once I am at my locker Madge come up behind me and say, " So you going to prom."

"Yes."

"Well that's a bummer because…wait did you just say yes. She said yes we have to go dress shopping and shoe shopping and shopping."

"I am going shopping by myself Okay."

"Okay"

Gale butts in and say, "You know by morning tea I bet 5 boys will have asked you because the news is already getting around."

Oh how is was right by morning tea 7 boy have asked me to prom I said no to all of them. I don't even want to go but people think I need a date. Next session I have art I am no good at it but it is way better than having to do drama.

I walk in like I usually do sit in my usual spot. Talk to Madge and when the teacher comes in I shut myself up. The teacher starts the lesson of normally then bam he drops a bomb on us. Not that we have a pop quiz that _he _gets to choose were we sit. Agh great I am going to end up next to someone that isn't Madge.

He starts saying our bench partner for the rest of the term Delly and Madge, Daruis and Thresh, Cato and Glimmer, Clove and Annie, Finnick and Johanna and me and Peeta. Well least its Peeta it could have been Cato the school douche. Madge moves and goes to sit next to Delly and Peeta starts to walk towards me. He sit down and the teachers says you have 5 minutes to get to know one another.

Peeta turns towards me and starts to talk about something. When I start to listen it is about how he broke Dellys heart for another girl and all that I turn towards him and Say, "Peeta why bother telling me this if it happened 2 weeks ago and we aren't that good of friends."

"Because I want to be friends Katniss and I have wanted to be friends for a while."

I am shocked by this. Well it is Peeta I might as well give him a chance at being my friend. So we can study this afternoon together. "Really why didn't you say something. Do you want to study for the art project we have to do together."

"How did yo –"I pointed to the teacher and sure enough the teacher started to talk about how we have to choose a topic and create 3 art pieces about that topic. I face him and say, "We should do ours about the kids in Uganda and about how they are starving, environment they live in and how they want education."

"Great Idea Katniss. Let's do it."

**I hope you guys liked it 1 review for another Chapter and in your spear time search up Uganda. Hope you like it.**

**~Kat**


	2. The Lover and The Fighter

**Like I promised you guys. So Katniss is WALKING home with Peeta and Madge. I hope you guys like this. And Thank You to the 62 of you that read Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of its beautiful characters.**

"So Peeta what are you two doing for your art project", says Madge with and eyebrow raised. Peeta politely answers her question, "Uganda." "Uwhata" says Madge. I say before Peeta responds, "Uganda. It is a country in Africa. My family sponsors a child over their called Faith." They both look at me with disbelief in their eyes and shock. I feel my cheeks get hot so I walk faster than them. They have to jog to catch up to me.

They didn't talk to me for the rest of the walk since they thought I would cry but I didn't. Once we got to my house which is 2 down from Madge I said bye and Peeta waved to her. I called out to see if anyone was home but there was no answer. Peeta then started to talk to me about our project. Then all the sudden he blurts out, "why Uganda out of everything we could have done."

"Because my Dad went to Uganda to help the Kids over there"

"And now he is dead, got it"

"So who did you want to sit next to in class?"

"No one in particular really just not Delly"

"Let me guess because of the break up."

"Yeah"

"Want a Solo?"

"Yeah sure"

I go to get his solo but I really want to ask him a question. When I turn around I notice him looking at me but a shake it off like nothing. "So who is the other Girl?" Peeta answer but he looks like I just hit him, "Well she is beautiful, smart, caring and she acts strong but hurts secretly." "She sounds interesting", she also sounds like someone I know but who. "Shall we get back to work?" I agree.

By the end we have got our whole thing planed out. Peeta has to go so I say something that I didn't expect to say, "Do you want me to walk you home." He looks surprised but like I just gave him the best surprise ever. Peeta replies a bit nervously, "Nah It is just 9 blocks away not too far." "Come on Peeta it will be my honour," I can't shut up. He nods I go to get my coat. When I come back Peeta is waiting patiently at the door for me. He opens the door and off we go.

For a while we talk about things until I bring up this girl again. I say directly to him, "So do I know this girl"

"I guess so"

"Can you give me a hint Please Peeta" I give him my puppy dog eyes.

"She has an A in her name"

"Come on a name Peeta there are so many girls with an A in their names."

"Oh like who"

"Madge, Johanna, Annie, Gale-

"Gale isn't a girl" he says this while laughing. I laugh too.

"Octavia and Mags"

"You still haven't said the name"

"But that's basically all the girls names"

"Still But you haven't said her name"

I huff and give up. Peeta stops and says, "This is me." He lives in a beautifull big house and it's old/new. It looks like a palace. I say, "Bye Peeta see you tomorrow at school." As I turn to walk away I hear him mumble something under his breath but I can't hear it. He finally shouts out, "Yeah bye see you tomorrow." As I walk away I can feel him looking at me again like he did before. I just want him to keep doing that it makes me feel nice.

All the way home and once I get home all I can think about is him and his charm. What has he done to me? I just want to talk to gale so I start a chat with him.

Me: Gale what did you do this afternoon.

G: Well I was going to ask you that question I was over about 10 minutes ago and you weren't there. Where were you Katniss?

Me: I was out okay or aren't I allowed to go out.

G: I am sorry that I waited for 20 minutes and you still weren't back. So let me ask this AGAIN Katniss where were you?

Me: I was walking Peeta back to his house.

G: Be careful with this dude he will break your heart.

Me: We were doing our art project nothing eles okay. I walked to his house then I left that's all.

G: just be careful because remember when you get your heart broken don't come crying to me

Me: Gale I am going to bed now and just before I leave you I have something to say to you.

G: What Katniss, What!

Me: You are turning into Cato!

I left the conversation there but Gale kept texting me and I just got so annoyed that I threw my Phone across the room. It smashed as if it was the picture of me and my dad that I had smashed when I found out he died.

I decide to find peace in camping so I packed things and head to the forest. I made sure to leave a not for mum and prim and then I left toward my place where I can relax. I decided to leave everything and everybody alone for 3 day then I will come back because right now I am too angry to talk to anyone.

Once I arrive at my spot I set up and go to sleep. I dream about _him _but this time I can see his face well actually its Peeta's.

**By the way guys any suggestion are great. 4 reviews for next chapter. I hope you guys like Same Mistakes.**

**~Kat**


	3. A New Friend

**I hope you guys like this fanfic. I have already got it planned for the future but keep reading and I will keep writing.**

I wake up and it is a bit chilly. Then I remember that I decided to go camping after mine and Gale's fight. I don't know why I am upset. I didn't like him he was just like brother nothing more. But I guess he was my best friend but it is now a big WAS not IS my best friend. I still can't believe Gale thought that. Well never mind.

I was just going to call Prim when I realised I don't even have a phone. I am disconnected from the world. I can sing and hunt. This trip is way overdue too. I need some alone time every now and then. I am a human being too. I actually do everything for other people but nothing for me. I just feel so annoyed sometimes not even getting noticed and I have had enough of it but just all little longer then it will be me and just me.

I decide to go hunting so I can get tonight's dinner. I love going hunting. I feel better after I come back. So I pack a bag with fruit in and leave. I don't remember when I left or what time but when I get back it is dark. I skin and gut the animals and start to cook. I caught 4 rabbits 3 bird and a deer. Tonight I am having a rabbit because I like rabbit. Once I have had dinner I clean up then head to bed. Tomorrow I am going to go swimming in the lake. My dad showed me where it was.

It is another chilly start tomorrow I have to go face my problems but for today I will not let anyone or anything get in my way. I get dressed and go to the lake and sit and watch fish swim by when I spot someone in a distance tree. I start to walk over but they hide behind the tree. As I get closer I see it's a girl. Once I am in talking reach I say, "Hello, I am Katniss what's your name." The girl replies in a shy voice, "I am Rue and you go to seam High School. You are also the girl popular people are looking for." I am shocked. Why would people look for me and why would popular people be looking for me. Rue continues, "You are the Katniss Everdeen that lost her farther, friends with popular people-".

"No I am friends with Gale and Madge which aren't popular."

"You didn't let me finish"

"Sorry keep going"

"Well actually Gale is very popular and Madge isn't and you are the Katniss that dearly for her sister Prim."

"That's me. Why are they looking for me I left a note?"

"Well everyone thinks you did something stupid like kill yourself because you and Gale had a fight about something."

"Please tell everyone I will be back tomorrow"  
"Sorry I can't because I am a bit lost"

"You can stay with me if you want"

"Oh, really thank you so much"

"Come on we have to get back to my campsite before it gets dark."

With that we leave. For the rest of the night we talk about things with me and Gale, how she got lost and why heaps a people are worried about me. We eventually fall asleep but I wake up screaming and thrashing because of a nightmare. So instead of trying to find sleep I start to pack up my things and get ready to go. At 6:30 I wake up Rue and we pack up the rest and

of we go. Drop Rue of and as she is getting out of the car I say, "We should do this again. It was fun." She nods and runs off to her house. I drive off and get prepared to face the day.

I pull up in my drive way and unlock the door. I walk in to find Prim awake looking at me with disbelief. She runs up and gives me a hug. I look down at her and say, "I said on the note I was going to be back in 3 days silly." She hugs me tighter but after a while she lets go and goes and gets mum. I decide to go unpack the car. Once I have done that I walk into my room to find flowers everywhere I look. I also find a new phone with billions of text messages from people. I unlock my phone pick the first text message and text 'hi who is this so I can put you in my contacts'. I get a reply within seconds 'Katniss your back it is Peeta. Where did you go everyone was worried?'

Me: I left a note

Peeta: I am so glad you are back and I know Gale will be Happy.

Me: Yeah Gale well I have to go bye

Peeta: Katniss Gale is sorry and bye too.

I don't care if Gale came with flowers what he said hurt me and you can't just take that back. I am on my bed for a while but when the doorbell rings and I snap out of thought. I go to my window to see who it is and sure enough it's him. I don't want to talk to him. He is the reason I left. I see him walk in so I lock my door so Gale can't get in. In a couple of minutes he is knocking on my door. "Go the F*** away Gale I don't want to talk to you or see you for that matter of a fact. Just leave me." I yell. Gale keeps talking but I can't hear anything since now I am crying again.

I just want my farther. When he died I changed into a girl with a strong outside but one with a part fragile and can break. People forget that I am human, that I cry and I break inside but all they know is Katniss will never hurt or cry but how wrong they are. I just want my dad. Gale finally goes away but before he goes he says, "I was just trying to help you Katniss but when he breaks your heart don't come crying to me." With that he leaves and prim comes in and hugs me until Peeta text me.

**I hope you guys like it.**

**~kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I do know where this story is going and you guys are going to love it. Now let's get down to business.**

I must of fell asleep in Prims arms because when I wake up we are hugging on the ground but tonight I didn't have nightmares which is a good thing. I gently nudge my sister in the arm she begins to stir. First her eyes flick open then she ask in that strained morning voice, "What time is it?" I walk over to my phone to check the time. 7:00 we have got to be at school by 8:30 today. I walk up and sort of shout, "Time for you to get up." She looks at me with an award winning smile and walks out.

I love how she and I don't take each other to serious. Once we were skating and we started calling each other fat, ugly, stupid and everything in between. I believe that's how sisters are meant to be right. We aren't meant to fight we are meant to be there for each other which we are. Don't get me wrong but when my dad died if it weren't for Prim none of us would be here now.

Once I have got dressed I walk down stairs to find mum cooking. Okay something is wrong. She never cooks. NEVER. I want to ask but I don't want to snap her out of her faze or moment so I don't say anything. Rim come's walking down the stairs. I hold my index finger up telling her to be quiet. She slowly walks over and sits next to me. I turn to face her and she is astonished by what our mother is doing. Somehow we talk with our hands till we have to go. We say bye then walk out. Prim finally brings up what's been on both of our minds, "What happened between you and Gale"

"That's what I am wondering too. He starts accusing me because he thinks I like Peeta"

She cuts me off, "Wait you like Peeta?"

"You didn't let me finish. But I don't like him than he keeps going on about it and how I was going to get a broken heart and I just had enough and smashed my phone and left. I also met a person in your grade rue she is nice and she updated me and then I came home. So yeah fun"

"Why would he say that?"

"I may have walked Peeta home and he came to visit but other than that he has no reason to be angry"

"He likes you and probably is jealous"

"Ah, No and why would he be jealous of Peeta I don't like him."

"Looks like it to me"

"How do you know you weren't home when he came?"

"I was and I heard you guys talking"

"Prim can we please change the subject"

She agrees with me but I can tell she has more to say. Once we arrived at school Prim and I went our different ways.

I went straight to my looker to get my Fridays text books which was art, music , science and HPE which doesn't have any text books. I start to walk to music when I hear my name. I see Madge coming towards me. I stat to walk faster but she catches up. "Hey Katniss, where have you been for the past 3 days"

"Camping, why"

"Because Gale and Peeta have been looking for you"

When she says Peeta's name I feel a funny feeling but I just push it down and say, "I talked to both of them ok and me and gale are having a problem with each other."

"Like kissy problem or bad problem"

"Second one and I am really annoyed about it"

"What Happened?"

"Tell you latter okay. I don't really want to talk about this right now"

She quickly changes the subject to my new phone. I don't pay any attention. I don't really pay attention until art when Peeta sits next to me. Peeta being Peeta asks, "how was camping in this weather"

"Good how was school", I answer a bit too fast.

"Good thanks for asking"

Just than the teacher comes in and I think to myself _'Thank God that could have been awkward' _He talk for 3 quarters of the lesson then we work on our project for the rest. Peeta was being caring and giving me space and this brought a smile to my face. He always makes me smile and he is the only one that can. It is probably has something to do with this connection I feel to him. When I touch his hand it feels great. When I was about to say something he was just starting to say something. Both of our cheeks went red but then I said, "You go first"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream after school."

"I am not five and I would love to"

His face turn shocked and then he says, "Really". I confirm and say, "Really." He looks happy and once we have just finished our first picture we get told we can go.

Science goes by fast. The next thing I know I am in the change room get ready for sport. Today we are doing archery. I will do the normal and stay near the back and not do it even though I love it. When I walk out of the locker room with Madge I feel nearly every body's eyes on me but not Peeta's. He has always been a gentleman.

Haymitch our drunk ass HPE teacher comes out with an archery set other are already set up but this one look special somehow. He starts to explain everything about archery which I already know. The safety rules, how to hold it and stuff like that. Then all the sudden he says in an annoyed voice, "Katniss, why don't you come show the class how we shoot a bow and arrow. If you don't you can meet me in dentation, so come and show the class." I start to walk to the front. On the way a couple of people wish me good luck. Once I get up to the front Haymitch has a huge smirk on his face and says, "Good luck sweetheart and did I mention this is 75% of your grade." I think to myself _'Oh no Haymitch you didn't mention that or that I had to show the whole freakin class that I can shoot a bow and arrow. You also forgot to mention that you hate me and that you are and ass'_. I pick up the bow and arrow and that is when I loose reality and come into my own world. I don't notice all the girls rooting for me to fail and the guys looking at my butt. I aim the bow and arrow and then let go.

Everyone goes quiet I turn around and see everyone's face's. At that moment I realise I hit the middle exactly. Glimmer a grade ace bitch shouts out, "Beginners luck shoot another at that target." She point to the small one and everyone is murmuring about how I couldn't hit it. So I load and let the string go. The arrow finds the heart of the target and everyone is in disbelief that I could do so much damage.

I storm of to the change room grab my stuff and go. I grab some books out of my looker on the way. Then I plug my ear phones in and listen to 'Give me Love – Ed Sheran'. I run home and get home and lock my door. I don't know why I ran but I don't want to go back. I start to cry on my bed.

**Hope you guys like it and just heads up the next one will be a big one more than likely. Keep reviewing and reading. Love all of you guys**

**~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading my story. 3 all you guys. So let's get into reading we are about 2 hours forward.**

Someone is knocking on my door I am pretty sure it is Prim but she hasn't said a single word so I don't know. I don't know why that made me upset I never get upset like that and I mean never. I just don't know why and all I want to do is to figure it out. I push my head further and further into my pillow like I can escape this world. The knocking stops for a bit but then it continue. There is something different about this knock. Like softer, no it harder but gentle. Just listening to this knock make my stomach turn but not in a bad way. I don't know this feeling. It seems familiar though. After about 10 minutes I realise I forgot about Peeta. I grab my phone like it could slip away even though it can't and text Peeta, _'Hi sorry I am just running late be there in 15, bye_'. I quickly get dressed and grab some money. That's when I realise that the knocking stopped. I scuttle down stairs say goodbye to Prim. She makes a joke about not leaving for 3 days this time I laugh then I am off.

Once I arrive I see Peeta through the window waiting patiently for me. As I walk through the door Peeta waves at me. This, like always, brings a smile to my face. I walk over and as I get closer I see he has been running. I pull out my seat and sit down gracefully. Peeta starts Talking about the project I barely listen but when it looks like he has asked I question I nod. I am in daze of how long his beautiful eyelashes are and his sphairee blue eyes. I could just stare at those jewels of eye for the whole day but my daze is broken when he asks, "What Happened today Katniss." I knew this would come up and I can't say_ 'I just got embarrassed because I had to show everyone my hidden talent and how dangerous I was.' _I realize I have been thinking to long so I just come up with a lie, "I guess it was just beginner luck right. It couldn't have been anything more." For the rest of the time we were there we talked about our project. Something catches my eye while Peeta is talking it is that bitch Glimmer. She is looking at Peeta like he is a meal. I get this weird feeling in my stomach but I push it over. I decide I am goanna leave I start to stand up but Peeta says something that finally gets my attention, "You wanna hang out again." This takes me as shock so I simply nod. Then he says quickly, "not as a date." I just nod again and walk out.

I come home to see Prim and Gale. I real don't want to talk to him right now so I just go back out to the car and drive to Madge's house which is like 1 minute away probably less. Once I arrive I knock on the door. No answer. I knock on it again but come out with the same result. I hop back in the car thinking where I could go. I could only think of one place and that is…

**Review and tell me where you think the place is and so very sorry it took so long. Keep reading and if I can get 5+ reviews on my other story I will start that up again.**

**~kat**


End file.
